Cry Little Sister
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: She could hear them, the blood curling screams of people dying. The worst part is… she liked it. They did what they did to her, and now she wanted them to suffer. Alessia is a young runaway/orphan. She thinks going to Santa Carla is a good idea, but behind the colorful lights and amazing nights, things worse than vampires lurk in the shadows. OCxLostBoys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1986

Third Person's P.O.V.

Screams echoed around her, but they weren't upset or scared screams. These screams were full of happiness. Laughter followed all of them. The girl could also make out a distinct _clink clink clink_ of a rollercoaster.

The boardwalk was full of people, all of them different. Some were white, some black, Hispanic, or Asian. Some boys had long hair while others had mullets. Girls had big puffy hair and dramatic makeup. The clothes were either comfortable or slutty. There was no in between.

Gangs scattered everywhere. There were the Onyx Coyotes, the Untamed Ones, the Surf Nazis, and the Lost Boys. Only the Surf Nazis and the Lost Boys were really dangerous, and usually young Alessia stayed away from them, but tonight just wasn't her night.

As she was walking in the alleyway where her little cot was, she noticed three figures standing by the large dumpster she took residence in when it rained. By their hair, she could tell they were Surf Nazis. She turned around, ready to run when she bumped into an object. The object, obviously a man, was shirtless, and while he wasn't fat, he did have some squish to him.

"Now where do you think you're going, pretty lady?" The one holding her slurred while he tightened his hold on her wrists. Due to this, she wriggled and wrenched herself back, trying to get out of his hold. The other three laughed at her weak attempt.

"Oh, she ain't goin' nowhere, Jeff." One of the boys said while walking up to her. He had orange and purple hair in the shape of a mohawk. It was quite ugly but she couldn't think about that right now. She had to think of a way out of this shut situation. The boy came up and caressed her face before he smirked and whispered, "Isn't that right, doll face?"

He leaned in to her cheek, and gave it a nice, long, wet lick making her jerk her head as far away from his disgusting tongue as possible.She knew what she needed to do, and she also knew the chances of getting out of it unscathed, or even alive, was slim to none, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

As the boy started working on her buttons from her ratty plaid shirt, she took the chance to surprise him. She quickly brought her knee up in between his legs as hard as she could, and less than a second later, he was on the floor groaning and howling in pain.

Jeff, the one holding her, let his grip slack for half a second out of surprise, and she took the opportunity to turn around and punch him. She did as her real dad had always taught her, push the nose bone into the brain. Sadly for her, she wasn't really strong enough to do anything but just punch him. It wasn't anything that would really hurt him in the long run. Due to her still punching him, he drunkenly wobbled backwards. She was about to run away when a set of hand grabbed her by her throat. _Shit_ , so close.

"You fucking bitch! You just wait! By the time we get done with you, you're gonna wish you'd never been born!" A new voice, one of the other two guys she assumed, screamed at her in sheer rage. Alessia grabbed his hands, trying to pry them off of her neck, but she wasn't near as strong as him, and so he just kept his hand around her neck, taking away any chance of oxygen being aloud to her lungs.

Soon, she started seeing black spot, and she knew that she was close to losing consciousness. Right before she did, he loosened his grip on her and threw her like a rag doll. Her head banged against something cold and metal before she blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the song used in this chapter. All rights go to the writers and singers.

Warning: This chapter will have some of a rape scene in it, so if it is triggering for you, I advise you to move down.

Chapter 2

1986

Alessia's P.O.V.

" _She brings home her pay, for love, for love_. " The singer of Bon Jovi sang out as I came to. I looked around and noticed that I was on the sand in a part of the beach. Everything glowed due to the huge bonfire a few feet away from me.

"Oh boys, look who's up!" The douche that almost killed me said. He looked evil in the light, and I could tell that there was no way I would get out of this. In his hand was a Coors beer.

 _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got_

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

 _We'll give it a shot_

His other hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin object. I didn't know what it was until I heard the click. The knife shined with the reflection of the fire, and my breath stopped. He waved it in front of my face, as if to say "meet your new friend."

"This is for later, but I have some rules before we play our little game. If you scream, _you get a cut_. If you try to escape, _you get a cut_. If you struggle, _you get a cut_. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt tears fill my eyes, as I tried to get away from them. All the sudden, I was pushed down on the ground again by the guy I punched. The next thing I know, I feel a slight pain in my right arm.

 _Woah, we're halfway there_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

"What did I tell you about trying to escape? Why can't you whores ever listen?" Mohawk asked.

Tears left my eyes as I couldn't help but try to move as my clothes were forcibly taken from me. The more I struggled, screamed, or tried to move, the more cuts were made until I was a bloody sobbing mess.

 _Tommy's got his six-string in hock_

 _Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk_

 _So tough, it's tough_

 _Gina dreams of running away_

 _When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers_

B _aby, it's okay, someday_

 ***Rape Scene Starts***

"Who wants to go first?" The guy I punched asked.

"I feel like Jeff should. He caught her first. I'll go last. I wanna make my time with her count." Mohawk smirked.

"Okay Chad." The others said as Jeff pulled down his pants.

 _We've got to hold on to what we've got_

 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

 _We'll give it a shot_

I felt two hands on each of my arms, holding me down and making sure I couldn't struggle. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain and torture.

Page Break*

Third Person's P.O.V.

Finally, the third boy was done. Alessia just laid there, unable to move, unable to barely think. Cuts littered her naked body, and her vision kept zoning in and out.

 _Woah, we're halfway there_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Livin' on a prayer_

Whether it was do to the the tears that were currently streaming down her face or the blood loss, she didn't know. All she did know at the moment was that the only sounds around her were the sounds of their constant moans and groans. She was so disgusted with herself at this point.

The last boy was already positioned in front of her, naked from the waist down. He grabbed her hair and slammed into her, throwing her head into the sand. He roughly grabbed her neck, choking the life out of her. She just laid there hoping, no praying, that, when it was all over, they would just leave her alone.

As he pulled out of her, he kept pumping himself in his hand, until, finally, he gave a loud groan and came all over her.

 ***Rape Scene Ends***

By the time they had all had their way with her, their release was all over her. Her hair was matted with that and sand. Her skin, battered, bruised, and cut, would be too much for anyone to look at. Her skin was slightly burnt from being too close to the fire. She looked like she had been through hell and back, and she had.

 _Oh, we've got to hold on, ready or not_

 _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

After getting his pants back on, the boy, Chad, told the others, "Okay, boys, we have to make sure she can never tell anyone about this."

"How do we do that, boss?" The one she had kneed in the dick, Brad, asked. He isn't very smart, is he?

"How do ya think, dumbass. We silence her, permanently." His voice was menacing and ominous, and Alessia decided to just give up right then. It was four against one and she could barely move her head, let alone the rest of her body. She had no chance.

 _Woah, we're halfway there_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

The boys nodded at his instructions, and that walked up to her. They all started kicking her. Every part of her body was met with a hard boot- her stomach, face, limbs, back.

She couldn't escape, and due to the trauma she had recently been through, apparently she was seeing things because she saw four figures wrapped around a tree overlooking the scene. They all looked vaguely familiar, like a ghost in a dream she had once. All of them looking like angels… well more like fallen angels.

They were all inhumanly beautiful. There were three blondes and one brunette. One of the blondes wore a platinum colored mullet, and Alessia couldn't help but wonder if it was real. He had all black with a long black trench coat.

One of the other boys had long curly blonde hair, and a beautiful smile, though it looked a bit evil. He wore an amazing, and she assumed, custom made, jacket with tons of different colored patches on it.

The next boy was just as amazing as the rest. He was obviously of Native American descent, with his long dark locks. His tan skin, weirdly enough, had a pale under tone, like it hadn't seen the sun in forever. He sported a black leather jacket with leopard details and a strange but cool looking necklace that made her want to touch it.

Lastly, was another blonde, but this one looked more like a rocker than anything with his beautiful long hair. He was pale with a leather jacket on over a net shirt. All of them were too perfect to be human. Then she remember who they were: The Lost Boys…

 _Woah, we're halfway there_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Livin' on a prayer_

She knew she must have been daydreaming or something because then, the Lost Boys' faces transformed into horrific monsters. Their features became sharper and and, when she saw their eyes, she new whatever the hell they were, it wasn't natural. They had fangs, yellow eyes with a red circle around them, and the disfigurement of their faces had her whimpered and squirming trying to get away before they did anything. The weird part though was that, she wasn't as scared of them as she was the Surf Nazis' that did this to her.

One kick hit her especially hard right by her temple, and she saw blurs for a few seconds. After those few seconds, she came to, and she couldn't have been more horrified. The Lost Boys had descended upon the Surf Nazis. Blood was being splattered everywhere.

She heard this maniacal type of laughter, and when she looked, she saw the curly headed one grab Brad, pull his head back, and bite into his jugular while his victim squirmed and withered, trying to get away. The brunette saw Jeff trying to crawl away on the sand. He rushed behind him, grabbed the boy by his feet, and pulled. Jeff came flying towards the brunette, who caught him by the neck, _like she was._

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything ever again. Alessia hoped that, whatever these boys were, just killed her. She couldn't bare having to go through everything that she just went through a second time.

She could hear them, the blood curling screams of people dying. The worst part is… she liked it. They had did what they did to her, and now she wanted them to suffer. She reveled in their pain and torture. Then she heard it. The screaming was getting closer, and her eyes shot open.

In front of her was the platinum blonde holding Chad down by the back of his neck right in front of her. The other Lost Boys were flanking him from both sides- brunette on the left and the other blondes on the right. She whimpered as they got closer and closer. Then the leader spoke.

"Do you see her?" He asked calmly. The boy didn't answer, so he tightened his grip on the scruff of his neck and asked him in a more demanding tone, " _Do you see her?_ "

"Yes! I see her!" The boy choked. Tears streaming down his face.

"Good, because I want her face to be the last thing you ever see." The leader said as he bit into his head and pulled the skin back, obviously not worrying about the mess because blood splattered everywhere, including on her. That was the final straw. Alessia gave one final whimper, but due to her blood loss and the things she just had to endure, black spots clouded her vision until, finally, they took over. The last thing she heard was a deep growl before she blacked out.

 _Woah, we're halfway there_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Take my hand, we'll make it I swear_

 _Woah, livin' on a prayer_

 _Livin' on a prayer_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Will have slight sexual content. To justify the boys, they have more heightened needs and emotions then** **humans, especially after hunting. They are trting to help her, and their vampire sides take over, so don't be mad or upset.** Chapter 3

1986

Third Person's P.O.V. from the Boys Perspective

They stood there watching from above. The horrific acts that the boys did to the girl were unspeakable. David had forbid them from interfering so the girl would be dead as well, but after seeing her, they couldn't help but to jump in.

As they neared the fire, many smells and scents overwhelmed them: Gasoline, the boy's excitement, the girl's fear, her tears, their release, and her blood. It overwhelmed them to the point of where they had to stop them from hurting the young girl even more so then they already had, and they did.

Ripping, tearing, and killing everything in their path, they finally made it to the girl. Her short brown hair was matted with the boy's cum. It covered much of her skin, well, that which wasn't covered in cuts, and that wasn't much.

After making one of her rapists stare her in the eyes while he was killed, she fainted. David guess he probably shouldn't have ripped the man's skin from his head.

David looked at his brothers, wondering what to do with her. They could kill her now, or they could take her with them. For some odd reason, David wanted her, and from what he could tell, so did the other boys. David didn't feel jealous at this like most would. No, he didn't mind sharing, if that was what she wanted, and it would be.

He looked at her again, moved closer, and picked her body up as though it weighed nothing. Her heart thudded lowly, weakly, and he knew that they needed to clean her up.

"Can you all control yourselves? We need to clean her up." The platinum blonde said to his three brothers in a commanding tone. The boys truly thought about it. Their vampire sides had just recently surfaced, so everything was heightened, every noise, color, or movement. It only made it worse that her blood smelled more glorious than any other they had smelt since they became vampires.

The boys finally came up with a conscientious, and nodded to their leader. David repeated this action before he walked to the shoreline. He gently laid her down on the ground, his hand hoisting her head up. His other hand reached up to his mouth as he pulled off his gloves, discarding them in the sand as he did so. David cupped a handful of water, try to wash her of everything. He tried to avoid her wounds, but due to them being littered all over her skin, it was challenging.

When a few drops of saltwater hit a wound on her arm, she whimpered, pulling on his shirt, gripping it between her fingers. Paul was instantly beside her, soothing her and running his fingers through her hair. The other two brothers followed, reluctantly, not knowing what to do, but wanting to help.

Paul started on her head and hair, Dwayne, her legs, Marko, the left part of her torso and arm, and David, her right. After she was remotely clean, David brought her arm up to his mouth and licked along the wounds. Almost instantaneously, they closed up, not even the deepest ones leaving a scar.

Vampire saliva heals wounds, so it is very useful when healing a human. Though not often, sometimes a vampire can find a lover or mate in a human, and so that vampire tries to keep the human safe.

David signifies for the others to follow his lead, and Marko did so first, licking the wounds on her hand, trailing up her arm, until, finally, he was at her stomach. He proceeded hesitantly, licking her stomach, torso, and chest. He was hoping that she wouldn't wake up because someone, ecspecially a strange boy, licking your chest isn't exactly the best thing to wake up to, especially after what she just went through.

She stirred when he licked her breast, his hot breath making her nipple harden. Marko closed his eyes, trying to control himself. He needed to help her, not take her against her will. She had already had enough of that tonight, but the beast inside of him wanted to claim her for himself. He wanted to make her scream for him in every way possible. He wanted her to feel pain and pleasure. He wanted her to be his. The other boys could smell arousal. It was affecting them as well, but they knew that they couldn't act on it.

Marko growled as he continued to lick, nip, and sick on her bud. David, not shocked that the youngest in the group lost control, let a loud growl rip from his throat. David, himself, was close to losing his control, as were Paul and Dwayne. Dwayne, who had been healing her legs, was close to her womanhood. He could smell the guys that had done those horrible things to her. He was furious, but he didn't know why. This girl meant nothing to him, and yet, he wanted her just the same as his brothers. Thought, he, like David, had more control than his younger brothers.

Paul was worse then Marko. He was kissing and licking up and down her neck. He could feel his teeth sharpen, his face changing, and his senses heightened. He could see, hear, and smell from a mile away, but he didn't need his vampire senses to hear David and Dwayne's growls.

Dwayne grabbed Marko and Paul by their arms while David picked up their girl. The girl, now that she was remotely cleaned and partially healed, looked to be about sixteen, _maybe_ seventeen. She looked far too young to be living on the streets, but hey, it is Santa Carla, runaway and orphan central. He wondered which she was.

The girl whimpered again at the sudden movement, balling his black shirt in her hands tightly. They all just stared at her for what felt like an eternity until they noticed the slight orange glow in the sky.

"Shit, we need to go. Dwayne, throw the asshole in the fire with the others. Then, we'll be on our way."

His second in command did as he was told, a sick sense of joy and pleasure tore through him as he watched the fucker's body burn. All of the boys watched in delight as his flesh turned black, and the air everywhere smelled of it burning.

After he was burnt into ash, the boys took one look at each other, and then the girl, before finally taking off to the cave.

 **AN: Getting spicyyyyyyyy**


	4. AN *PLEASE READ*

**A/N: Okay, so thank you all for liking this story so far!!!! It means a heck of a lot to me that _anyone_ is even reading this, let alone liking it.** **I just wanted to say that I _am_ in school and have accelerated classes, so it may be hard to update in the future. Right now everything seems good. The only reason I haven't updated this story sooner is because I write during class in a notebook, and it is now in my bookbag, which I haven't been able to get for a few days.** **Anyways, the story, 'Cry Little Sister', should be updated tomorrow or the next day any time after four. You all should also check out my other 'Lost Boys' stories. They are called 'What If' and 'A Chance to Save Them'. Hope you do, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story. Let me know of any ideas or corrections please haha. I'm not perfect.** **~Emily**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1986

Alessia's P.O.V.

Before I opened my eyes, I could feel the sharp pain. It wasn't coming from just one place. No, it was coming from everywhere. The one place it was hurting the worst at was my pelvis. My whole lower area was on fire.

As I tried to remember what had happened, my head started to hurt, making me cringe. I slowly got up from the makeshift bed, that was actually a couch, which made my knees wobble as I tried to stand. I know I probably look like a calf trying to stand for the first time, and I would have laughed, but then I heard something. Voices…. Male voices.

They sounded familiar, and as they got clearer, faces started to pile into the cave. It was four boys, four _very_ familiar boys.

Images flashed in my head at what had happened to me. The Surf Nazis, my rape, The Lost Boys, and my rapists' murders all came to me at once. The Lost Boys had killed them!

' _They also saved you_.' A voice rang out.

'Yes, but they butchered them! Not to mention, _how_ they killed them! They drank their blood. _That's not normal_! What if they decide to do that to me?' I replied to it.

 _'If they wanted you dead, they would have killed you by now.'_ The little, annoying, persistent voice whispered.

'What if they want to use me the same way the others did…?' I argued.

"We don't do that. We may kill people but we don't force people to have sex with us." A male voice called. My head shot up to see all of them looking at me. Beside them was a busy haired girl around their age and a little boy around the age of ten or eleven. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_! Did I say that out loud?!

"No." Another voice said. Unlike the first voice, which was cold and cunning, this one was warm and sultry. It was basically sex on legs, and my bet is that it was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. After thinking that, I heard laughter. Then I realized that maybe, just maybe, they could- _no_. I wouldn't go there. That's impossible. Then how could they seem to know what I was thinking?

"Think about it sweetheart." The curly headed one said. He had the most amazing jacket on. It had dozens of different patches on it, and it was so bright and unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"No… It's just not possible." I said, my voice shaking. They _couldn't_ read minds. Could they…?

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." The one with the wind-blown blonde hair smiled at me. He was very beautiful too. He kinda reminded me of the lead singer of Twisted Sister, except without all the hideous makeup.

"Thanks Doll face." He told me. The boy started to move closer to me, and the distance between us was a little over two yards. Startled and scared, I kept moving back as he walked forward. It doesn't matter that they had saved me. They have still killed people. What makes me so different? What do they want with me?

"You'll find out soon." The man with the platinum blonde mullet said. Slowly, as if dealing with a startled animal, they started to walk up to me. My legs, still wobbly, started to step backwards, and before I knew it, my back was pressed against one of the cave's walls. The closer they came, the wider my eyes got and the faster my heart beated.

Knowing that I couldn't escape four guys from a place I didn't know, my back just pressed itself further into the cave and I slid down to try and gain as much room away from them as possible. Closing my eyes, I hoped and prayed to whatever God there is that they wouldn't hurt me because, suddenly, I was too tired to move, let alone fight back if they tried something.

Before long, I felt a hand on my face. It was a rough calloused hand, but the touch was soft. Still, I flinched back and let out a weak cry. The hand stayed where it was, cupping my face firm yet gently, showing me that it meant no harm, and as much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't. People aren't kind to street rats. _Gangs_ aren't kind to street rats. That was proven earlier by those horrible Surf Nazis.

Finally, I found my voice, and so, with eyes still clenched, I asked them the question I've been wanting to know so badly. I didn't know what the answer was going to be, but I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"What _are_ you?"


	6. PLEASE READ *VERY IMPORTANT*

My Amazing Readers,

Hiya Guys!!! Sorry, this is not an update. I just wanted to say thank y'all for liking my story so far. Your comments mean sooooo much to me. Like y'all dont even know. Even the ones critiquing me! I personally wanna thank Tigeress24, Emzy2k11, and FlowerChild23

Anyways, as you may know, the US is going through some hard times right now with all of these hurricanes. One of them is supposed to be headed towards my state, so keep me and everyone else in the effected areas in your thoughts and prayers.

Also, you may or may not have an update on the way soon. This will be a gift to you for my birthday, which is September 7th. I don't know for sure yet because of school work, but keep your fingers crossed!

~Emily


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1986

Alessia's P.O.V.

Silence filled the air in response to my question. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to to see what was going on, and hey, I'll have to sooner or later, right? I just wish it was later rather than sooner.

As I opened my eyes, I saw them all looking at each other, debating on whether or not to tell me their deep dark secret. I already felt like I knew deep _deep_ down inside of me. I mean, they have fangs, and they drink blood. What creatures drink blood and have fangs? It isn't that hard of a question.

"You already know what we are. You just don't want to accept it." The dark haired one said. I looked up at all of them, scared for my life. They said that they didn't want to kill me or use me. What could they possibly want with me other than that? I mean, they obviously have no problem getting blood, so it can't be for that.

"Don't be so sure." The wind blown blonde told me, seriously. My eyes widened, and I started breathing so hard black spots started to appear in front of my eyes. I started to feel light headed as tears clouded in front of my eyes.

"I was kiddin' doll face." Blondie said, trying to comfort me. I didn't really hear him due to all the blood rushing to my ears. I am gonna die. They're gonna kill me. No, they're gonna drain me, then kill me. I don't wanna die. I'm only sixteen!

"Paul, apologize to her!" The platinum blonde yelled, making her jump. I continued to look at them in shock. Why would he make his friend apologize to me?

"Because you're scared to death. We don't want you to faint again. Last time, you were out for three days." The dark haired one said.

" _Three days_!" I exclaimed. They nodded at me. Suddenly, what they were mattered a little less to me because, if they were to do something, they would have done it by now, and while I was still scared, I wasn't scared that they would hurt me.

"Yep Chica. It was three long _long_ days." The rocker said. I was so confused by what he meant, but I decided to keep it to myself. Why did he exaggerate it like that, like it was torture for him?

My mind kept wondering what they wanted with me, and my it began to wander to the craziest explanations. I had to stop myself before I freaked out again.

"So, I think I should get going…" I told them shakily, trying to get up and walk. As I was doing so, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Oh, no you don't." The platinum told me, pulling me to his chest. Stumbling, I almost fell backwards, straight into him. He pulled me up and made sure I was stable, holding his hands on my shoulders.

"Be more careful." He whispered in my ear, huskily. I nodded at him, dazed, before sqeaking out, "Thank you."

He nodded at me, and we all just stood there awkwardly, the four of the boys, me, the wild-haired girl in the back, and the little boy with her. Finally, the native looking one spoke. His voice calm, but his words making my eyes widen.

"You know too much. You can't leave now."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1986

Alessia's P.O.V

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, her heart pounding, hoping she misheard him. She knew she probably hadn't. If they didn't kill her, than she would probably have to stay here with them so she didn't tell anyone what they were, _but_ it wasn't like she was going to tell anyone anyways. She didn't want to end up in a nut house!

"You heard him, doll face. You can't leave. We can't risk it." The one who hasn't spoken the whole time said. He was a boy a little older than her, maybe a year or two. He had golden curly hair that went down to the middle of his back. Along with that, he wore a pair of chaps, boots, a torn white tee shirt, which looked to be stained with something horrifyingly similar to blood, and a jacket. The jacket was the only thing, well, besides the hair, that caught her eye. It was covered in patches. The patches consisted of things like the symbol for anarchy, a number thirteen, a skull and crossbones, and cheetah print. It was really an amazing jacket, and she remembered seeing it the night everything happened.

Thinking about that night made her have a flurry of emotions. She was sad, mad, scared, and, utterly broken. Alessia just wanted to lay somewhere, fall asleep, and not wake up. Sure, she was grateful for them saving her, but she was _raped_ four times. They took the only thing the young girl had left, and now she can never get it back. Remembering that she hadn't thanked them, she decided she should.

"Thank you. All of you. I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Alessia told them, looking at each of the boys. They all nodded at the young girl, and the rocker boy gave her a tiny grin. Suddenly self conscious, she looked down and saw that she had clothes on that weren't her's. Anger rose in Alessia, but she also remembered that they saw her naked when they saved her. _Well damn…_

"Who changed me?" Alessia slowly asked, not wanting to face the answer. The girl walked up to her slowly, as to not scare her anymore than she already was. She gave Alessia a tiny, shy smile.

"Actually I did. When you came here, you weren't very clean, though the boys did heal you as best as they could. When they came in, they wrapped you in some sheets, and they went to bed. I went and took you to the bath we have here. I cleaned and dressed you." She told the younger girl, softly. Her hair was a wild mess of curls that seemed to fit perfectly with her lightly tanned skin and gypsy look. Alessia realized that she was dressed similar to her, but while the girl had on a skirt, her's was a dress. It was flowy, going down to her ankles. The dress was dark purple and cream colored, and it had golden bangles hanging off of it, jingling whenever she moved. All in all, it was a beautiful dress.

"Thank you…?" Alessia said, asked for the girl's name.

"Star. My name's Star, and this is Laddie." She told her pointing to the little boy standing behind the brunette boy. Alessia nodded, waiting to hear the rest of the group's names. The platinum haired one caught must have caught her drift because he answered.

"The curly headed one is Marko, the other blonde is Paul, then there is Dwayne, and I'm David." He said, quickly, looking tired. Now that Alessia mentioned, it, all of them looked very tired.

"If y'all are tired, y'all can go rest. I don't mind." Alessia told them. They looked suspicious, but she quickly added "I won't escape. I have nowhere to go."

They nodded before the boys left. Star led her over to a little nook in the cave that had a bed. It was covered by sheets and long scarves, probably to avoid sunlight if the books she's read about vampires are true.

"You can sleep here with me and Laddie. Once the sun comes up, we usually sleep till it goes down. I hope that's okay?" She asked, worried Alessia wouldn't be fine with it. The younger girl nodded her head quickly, letting her know that she didn't mind at all. She didn't have to let Alessia sleep here, and Alessia knew it. Nonetheless, it felt nice to have someone genuinely care about her well being. Maybe that was another reason why she wanted to stay...

 **A/N: So, I'm trying to make Star's character more likeable and willing to turn now that there is another girl here. She will still be reluctant to do it, so she won't be totally OOC, but she won't be so against the idea.**

 **Also, Irma has thankfully passed us. My yard is a mess haha. My lights are out and we still have some pretty bad wind. I'm just glad its over. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!!!**

- **Emily**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

1986

Third Person's P.O.V.

Sleep didn't come easy to Alessia that night. Every time the young girl closed her eyes, she would either see the faces of the Surf Nazis or the faces of the monsters that killed them. Now that she was thinking about it though, the Surf Nazis were really the ones who were the monsters. The did something horrible and despicable to her, and yet, the boys, they saved her. They haven't done anything terrible to her as of yet, and while she hope they wouldn't, Alessia doubted they are as tame all the time.

It scared her how comfortable she was around all of the people here. Star and Laddie, she can understand. She didn't see them rip into flesh, and peel back the skin from someone's head. Alessia shivered thinking about that, but to be honest, she knew they deserved it. She was happy that they got what they did.

' _Karma is a bitch_ ', she thought. Slowly, she got up from the bed, trying to not wake up Star or Laddie. She didn't want them to have to stay awake just because she couldn't sleep.

When she was fully up, she went to center of the cave, and sat on a couch, feeling herself fall into the warm and worn material. It almost felt like she was sinking in quicksand, as she dipped into it. It was comfortable, she would give it that

"Why are you up?" she heard a voice ask. She tried to get up from the quicksand couch, but fell back, not able to see who it was until they came up to her. It was the platinum blonde one. David?

He nodded, answering her unspoken question. He came over to the center and sat on a wheelchair, looking at Alessia with his smoldering gaze, trying to read her.

"If you're wondering, I'm not trying to leave. I told you I wouldn't, and I'm not one to break promises, especially to people who saved my life." I said, sounding a little pissed that he thought she would lie. _Alessia wasn't a liar._

"No, actually, I couldn't sleep for some reason. You just happened to be up when I walked out. Why are you up anyways? Couldn't sleep?" He said, like he could care less. _What was his problem?_

He smirked at this, and suddenly, I was really pissed off. What the hell did I do to make him act so cold to me? He wasn't acting like this earlier. What have I done in the past few minutes to make him be so mean to me?

"You didn't have to do anything. Just you being here is making me this way." He said simply, and it looked like he meant it. Tears welled in my eyes, as he just looked at me, scrutinizing my every move, like I was a bug under a magnifying glass. I don't think anyone's ever made me feel so small and uncomfortable.

"Well, get used to it. We didn't have to save you, ya' know. I, for one, didn't even want to at first. I saw you, laying there all helpless, watching as those Surf Nazis had their way with you, and I wasn't going to stop it. I was just gonna let you die. It would have been better off that way, but _now_ , you belong to us." He said, with that _stupid fucking smirk_ on his face. David leaned back in his wheelchair, looking satisfied with himself. If his intention was to hurt her, he had succeeded. Tears were rolling down her face, as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She tried to rock back and forth, but it was a lot harder doing it in the couch she was sitting in.

"Then why did you, huh? Why the fuck did you save me?" She sobbed, hoping he would just leave her the hell alone. Maybe God would just send him straight to hell where he belonged, but God apparently wasn't on her side. Was he ever?

"Well, your many guesses when you woke up may or may not have been true." He drawled. Her eyes widened, and she stopped sobbing, too shocked to move. She was going to be used for blood and sex, and when they used her for all they could, they were gonna kill her.

"Right you are, but don't worry. You're not the first. We know how to control ourselves now. We'll be able to have some real fun before you die" He laughed darkly, before getting up, leaving her in the dimly lit room by herself.

 **A/N: Okay, so y'all may be confused, but, hey, just remember, David's kinda a dick, so haha. It may or may not be true. You'll have to see.** **Anyways, I hope yall liked it.** **~Emily**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1986

Third Person's P.O.V.

Alessia had thought about death before. More importantly, she had thought about her own death. This had first entered her thoughts when she was five years old, and her father had died. She had told her mother, who hadn't changed into the person she was yet, that she wanted to go see her daddy in heaven. Her, mother had yelled at her and guilted her, saying that, without her, she couldn't make it.

The next time was when she was fourteen. Her mother's boyfriend had drunkenly stumbled in her room. He fell on her bed, and tried to take advantage of her. She didn't know what to do, so she grabbed the first heavy thing she felt and knock him over the head with it. She instantly got up, got her clothes together, and ran, knowing her mother would blame everything on her.

In the past few days, she had thought about death quite a lot. It started from when she saw those Surf Nazis in the alleyway, and went all the way to right now. She was still thinking about her death, and the things that David had told her didn't help. They _did_ want to hurt her.

Every important event in her life played in her head, from when her father had died to when she had run away. She had seen it all, and she knew that she needed to get away from here. The only problem was that she had nowhere to go, and no money to get anywhere even if she did. But, she couldn't just stay here, with them. Making her mind up quickly, she got up from the couch, wiped her tears, and took a few steps towards the cave entrance. She had to climb the wall of the cave to try and get out. Doing this, she scraped her knees and hands badly.

Deeper inside the cave, where the boys slept upside, their noses twitched, but the only vampire who's eyes opened was Marko. The others stirred, but only he seemed to wake.

The sleepy vampire blinked a few times, trying to snap out of his daze before he once again caught the smell. His face distorted, making every feature become sharper, including his teeth. He knew who's blood it was, and he _wanted_ it.

Flying down carefully, so as not to wake the others, he followed the smell. When the small vampire finally made it to the dimly lit hotel lobby, he saw her. Once again, her skin was bloody. The skin connecting her fingers and nails we're bloody and raw. Her hand, knees, and legs we're covered in dozens of scrapes and cuts, and flowing out of those cuts was the elixir of his life, what he came here for.

Marko saw her trying to climb the exit, but due to her height, she kept falling down. This pissed him off, and he knew why.

' _She wants to leave?!? And after all we did to help her!?!'_ Marko thought, quite angry at this girl. He stepped out of the shadows, making sure to keep his face evil looking.

"Ya know, bleeding in a cave full of vampires isn't the smartest thing to do, _especially_ if you're trying to run away." Marko drawled, letting his voice sound lazy and distant. She spun around, practically falling, but she once again reached for the wall for help. He could see her shaking, and he relished in it. He loved to play with his food. Out of all of the boys, even Paul, Marko was the most outwardly sadistic.

She stood up completely, trying to look strong and unshaken, but couldn't. Marko could almost laugh. The prey trying to look strong in front of the predator before it gets killed, and in this situation, Alessia was the prey, and Marko was the predator.

"Mar-Marko, hi." She tried to say casually but failed miserably. Marko didn't respond to her question. He just went around her in circles, trapping her. When he walked closer to her, she hopped off the wall, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You wouldn't be trying to leave, now would you?" He asked, his voice becoming dark and dangerous. She tensed, just waiting for him to strike.

"Of course not." She trembled, making Marko grin sickly. Her heartbeat sped and pounded in her ears due to this lie.

"Your heart tells me you're lying. _Are you lying to me, Alessia_?" Alessia didn't answer, but her eyes widened, giving him his answer. She felt sick to her stomach. She had to get away. She had to. Silently, she sent a prayer up to God, hoping for once, he would listen.

 _'Please God, help me. I don't wanna die here. I wanna grow old and have kids. I wanna see my mom one more time. I can't die here!'_

Suddenly, Marko growled, reaching out to grab her. His hand latched on to her neck, and she wondered why all men went there to get her.

He pulled her to him, and she elbowed him in the ribs before bringing her foot high enough backwards to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He made a sinister sound, crouching in pain. Alessia almost felt bad, but quickly reminded herself that he was trying to kill her, so she took the moment he was preoccupied and tried climbing the wall again, actually making it this time, in spite of her bloody limbs and raw fingers.

When she turned around, she saw him. He looked beyond pissed, hissing at her as she turned and ran, trying her hardest to get out. Out of nowhere, something grabbed her foot, pulling her back. She grabbed onto a rock, but sadly, the rock came loose. She held the rock in her hand, and when she was close enough to Marko, she threw it at his head, hoping it hit him. By the sound he made, she was sure it did. His clawed hand let go of her foot, and she cried in relief as she scurried up to exit the cave.

Alessia could feel the soft ocean breeze on her face as she ran across the bridge, the sun beating down on her. She knew that she didn't have long. Star said that they only come out at night, and _it was almost night._

 **A/N: Sorry, I've been kinda MIA lately. School is kicking my butt, haha. I feel really bad, but I a trying to update, I just have a lot of school stuff. Anyways this is to make up for it. I may or may not update one of my other two books. Hope you liked it!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

***EDITED CHAPTER***

Chapter 7

1986

Third Person's P.O.V.

6:45

As Alessia limped down the narrow dirt road turned highway, she couldn't help but notice how hot it was. The sun was smoldering, even though it was quickly setting. This was yet another thing that was dragging in her mind. They would soon come after her. She needed to get to the Boardwalk and get help, but who would help or even believe the girl who cried vampire.

This made Alessia literally cry because she knew that, when night came and the sun went down, they would get her and there was absolutely nothing she, or anyone else, could do about it.

The tears rolled down her face, and just as a fresh batch were about to spill over her eyes, she stopped herself. She knew that crying would do her no good. She would just have to do everything in her power to live.

Page Break*

8:05

Sunset 8:09

The Boardwalk was crowded, as usual, so no one would notice the young, injured girl walking unevenly to a booth. Her arms were covered in a dried red substance. Only few would care enough to give her her second look, and even fewer would notice that the red substance was blood.

She sat in the booth, crinkling her nose at the smell of the large garbage can radiating around her. Then she had an idea. Maybe if she surrounded herself with horrible smells that overpowered her, they wouldn't be able to find her, but she quickly dismissed this. What's the point anyways? Her life was obviously meant to end that night with the Surf Nazis. Why put it off any longer? It wasn't like she had the means to get out of Santa Carla or the means to fight all four of them off at once. In the incident with Marko, she had heen lucky. She would need more than luck to get away from all four of them.

Maybe her pain would finally be put to a rest, along with her. She just hoped that, if she begged the boys, they would end her life quickly and painlessly. At this thought, she gave up. She decided to just let them find her. It was better for everyone that way.

It didn't take long. As soon as the sun set, she felt a chill run down her spine, not to mention the voice that appeared in her head.

 _'We're coming for you.'_

David… _Fuck!_

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Somehow, Alessia knew he wouldn't make it quick. He'd prolong it until she was begging, pleading for him to kill her. A shiver ran up her spine as she thought about what he was going to do to her.

"Well, _hello_ , Alessia." A voice taunted, and as soon as it reached the girl's ears, goosebumps erupted all over her skin, including the parts covered with dried blood. As Alessia turned to meet their stares, her eyes met Marko's. He looked mildly distraught, but she couldn't think of why he would be. She knew that it couldn't possibly be because of what had happened in the cave.

"David, Marko, Dwayne, Paul, pl-please don't ki-kill me. Just let me g-go. I won't tell anyone, I pr-promise." She shook, fearful of her imminent death. Paul and Dwayne looked confused while Marko looked guilty. David just looked sadistically delighted.

"What are you talking about? Why would we save you, only to kill you later?" Dwayne asked. The brave, yet terrified girl looked at David.

"David told me it was so that I would be a blood-bag, and a t-toy." Her voice shook on the last word. She couldn't imagine what that would be like. I mean, yes they were attractive, but after what she had seen them do and what had happened to her, she just didn't think it was a possibility. They scared her. No, they didn't just scare her, they terrified her, especially David.

All of the other boys looked at David, their faces deadly serious. If looks could kill, and David was human, he would be six-feet under. Dwayne's eyes were narrowed, Paul was growling, while Marko's teeth, excuse me, _fangs_ , were bared. They all had a murderous look on their faces, and their features were contorted. Before someone saw she decided she had to cut in.

"Okay, so, guys, I don't really want people to see y'all looking like that, so if you all could change those faces, that would be great." Alessia said, looking around, careful of how loud her voice was.

The last thing she needed at the moment was someone hearing her and looking at the boys. She did not need any more blood on her hand. She already had enough.

At this, the boys' faces changed back, but they were all still glaring at David, who turned to glare at Alessia. Alessia's response to this was to gulp and turn her head away from David's eyes.

"So, you all don't wanna kill me?" She asked, her tone shaky, along with just about her whole body. The boys shook their heads. Well, three of them did. The last just continued to stare intimidatingly at her. Not believing them, she decided to bring up what happened in the cave.

"Well, what about what happened on the cave? What about these?" She asked, incredulously, while lifting her head up, showing the dark purple bruises shaped like hands, Marko's hands. This time, all of the boys, including David, turned to glower at Marko. He put his hands up in defense.

"It isn't my fault. She was already bleeding when I woke up. I was thirsty and smelt blood. It would have happened to any of you." He argued, and she decided to stick up for him. He was a vampire, after all, and Alessia was basically a walking blood-bag.

"It's fine, really. He doesn't mean any harm now. I mean, I got away didn't I." She reasoned, and the only reason she was doing it was so a fight didn't break out between them right here on the boardwalk. _That_ wouldn't be pretty…

The boys looked at her, confusion and suspicion written on their faces. I guess it wasn't normal for a human to be able to be able to survive a vampire attack. Now that she thought about, she very well could have died. She wondered if Marko would have felt bad.

"Of course I would!" He said persistently, and as she looked in his eyes, Alessia actually found herself believing him. She knew it was stupid to, and she couldn't believe that she was talking about her death so casually. It kind of frightened her.

"How did you get away." Paul asked, confused, and suddenly, all eyes were on her, even David's suspicious grey ones. She couldn't help but to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys. Due to all of the attention on her at once, her stomach started to squirm, nerves taking over.

"Well, before I r-ran away, I went to a self defense class. They ma-made you take them at my school." She lied, shying away from them. Alessia didnt really want them to know about her home life. After what David had told her, she couldn't help but to be scared of the them all over again. She knew he was probably lying to her, but he just seemed so convincing, like they had done it to other girls before. David doing it wouldn't surprise Alessia, but she just couldn't see Marko, Paul, and Dwayne doing that. Sure, they may kill, but they just didn't seem like the type to rape women.

"I don't know whether I should be offended that you think that or pleased that you are scared of me." David's voice sliced through the air, louder and closer than expected, and Alessia, still frightened of him jumped and stepped back a few steps. As she looked up to meet his face, she saw a sickening grin placed on his face, and all she could do was frown at him, sadly, as her scared eyes looked for a possible escaoe route. Though, she knew that that was out of the option.

"You still have to come back with us." Dwayne told her, walking up to her. Alessia, however, reacted the same way she did with David, though instead of stepping back a few times, she crawled in the bench she was previously occupying. His face mimicked hers as he looked at her, obviously upset that she was now terrified of him, as well.

 _'If you don't get out, I'll drag you out myself and take you back to the cave.'_ David's voice rang in her head, and she flinched, making him smirk at her. Alessia didn't know what to do. She could either go with them willingly or have them make her, and she knew going willingly would be a whole lot less troublesome. Taking a deep breath, she said "I'll go, but can I please have some space." She looked up at Dwayne, and when he saw her sad bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and purple bruises, he couldn't help but to nod, along with Marko and Paul. David didn't really say 'yes' or 'no', so she got out of the seat as quick as humanly possible before speed walking towards the exit.

Huffing when she made it, she mentally prepared herself for the huge walk ahead of her.

 **A/N: Hiya guys, I hope you all liked my chapter! It was one of the longest ones i have written so far. I hope the boys weren't too OOC.** **Also, some have asked me why it is looking like she is afraid and doesn't want to be with them. Ask yourself, if you had went through what she went through, found out vampires existed, and got told you were only gonna be used until you died, what would you do and feel? It will be hard, and i will make it painful for y'all every step of the way, but it will eventually happen. What kind of author would I be if I didn't?**

 **~Emily**


	12. AN Please Read

**A/N: Okay, so i just have to say i am so so sorry for the last chapter. To be honest, i really didn't know what i was doing. I was going through severe writer's block, but now I AM BACK!!!! Just to let yall know, i changed it, so if yall would please go back and read it, that would be amazing. I'm kinda running outta ideas here, but if you have any review!!! I would love to here them. Anyways, thanks again for reading my story. The next chapter will be up soon!!!** **-Emily**


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

 **1986**

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Alessia was adjusting well to living with the boys. All of them, except David, were remotely kind to her, especially Dwayne. She remembered one example, when she was having trouble with her sleeping schedule being changed she had wanted a book to read. Dwayne went to a shelf in his corner of the cave and grabbed a book off of it. When he handed it to her and, she read the title, she laughed so hard she almost cried

" _Bram Stoker's_ _Dracula_ , really?!" She asked, exasperated once she calmed down. He looked at her with this strange gleam in his eyes before replying to her.

"Hey, it's a good book! It was actually one of the first ones I read as a vampire." He said, flashing me a small smile, and she beamed at him. She had always wanted to know their pasts.

"Will you tell me about when and how you became a vampire?" She questioned, curious about how all of them came together and when they were turned. But, as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

He grinned a toothy smile, and decided to tell her the story of how he met David, leaving out his true maker. Max didn't want anyone who wasn't a full vampire to learn of his existence because it could be dangerous for him. He didn't even know of Alessia's presence in the cave. That would be dangerous for her.

"Yes, I will tell you, though some of it is a bit graphic, so you've been warned."

Flashback*

1873

 _As the young Native American watched his village burn to the ground, many emotions ran high in his mind. These things mostly surrounded around how the people, his friends and family, were being slaughtered right in front of his eyes. It was horrific. His sisters, twins, Ayasha and Aiyana, were being taken by the white men. These were the men his father had told him about. They stole, lied, cheated, and killed them and then they would rape their women. He wouldn't stand for it._ _Giving off a an enormously loud battle cry, the man, Dwayne, named after the Scottish word for dark, ran towards the men struggling to take away his sisters._ _As he did so, another white devil came up to him and banged him on the head with something hard, presumably steel. All Dwayne could think about was his sisters as he heard their screams begin to fade, along with his vision._

 _When he woke, he couldn't help but to look around at the destruction. Bodies of men, women, and children were scattered everywhere. The houses of his people were burning, and that was when he saw it. His mother, Kaya, and his father, Bodaway, dead, their throats cut as they laid beside each other._

 _Kaya's eyes were still wide with fear, but yet, instead of the beautiful cocoa colored eyes that he had often looked into for guidance, they were a dull and muted carob color. Her hand gripping her husband's, and Dwayne was happy that they had at least died together. What he feared was that he would look around, only to find his sisters in the same position as his parents. He didn't, thankfully, but his heart still cried out in anguish at his people, dead. The white men didn't even have enough respect to bury them. They left them there for the animals to pick off of._

 _Sadly, Dwayne tried to find a place to put as many of his people as he could. It was nightfall before he knew it,_ _and shockingly, he had been able to put them all in the water, letting their bodies float for a bit before they finally began to sink._

 _Lastly, Dwayne picked up his father's frail body. Bodaway, in his prime, had been a great strong warrior, just as his son, but as he grew older, he decided to help his wife with the children, much to the tribe's dismay. When he became sick, he decided to make the position permanent._ _When the young man finally reached the water, he continued to walk in it slowly, until he was chest- deep. The warmth of the water surrounded him, but he could feel the temperature dropping as the sun went down. Slowly, he laid his father in the water, and watched him wade for a short amount of time before, finally, sinking into the depths of the lake._

 _Soon Dwayne had Kaya in the same position, eyes closed, as he held his mother in his arms. He realized that he needed to let her go, and so he did. As he watched her sink into the water he could feel the tears fall from his eyes. That was the last time he saw his parents, and all he could feel was rage_.

End of Flashback*

Silence filled the air as Dwayne finished the first part of his story, the human part. Alessia couldn't help but to let sadness and sympathy fill her heart. It was such a sad story, and she knew that Dwayne didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to lose his family, his tribe. It was horrible.

"So that is the first part of my story." He told her, leaning back into the couch. Alessia nodded, but a question was brewing in her mind.

"Is the second part any better?" she asked, her voice dripping with hope. Hope that the human Dwayne was about to find some happiness once he began the story.

"Somewhat. Some parts are good, some are bad, but I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Dwayne told her, smiling as she was once again ready to pay attention to every word that came out of his mouth.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, ready to hear the other half.

Flashback*

1873

 _Dwayne, the young Native American man was walking through a forest. He had been lost ever since his tribe had been slaughtered, and his sisters, taken. It was the same night, and Dwayne didn't know what to do, so he just walked, hoping that the Earth would guide him._

 _While walking cautiously, he peeked through the green trees and seen a horrific sight._ _A man, so pale and white, that he seemed to glow in the night, along with his hair, was crouching over a body, his lips attached to the man's head. The man, covered in the rusty red color that was blood, was obviously dead, but would occasionally twitch in the mysterious man's arms._

 _"Monster." His mother had taught him English, and this word was the only one that seemed to fit the man in front of him. After the whisper rolled off his lips, the man's head snapped up, and his face horrified Dwayne._

 _His features were disfigured, and every part of his face was sharper and more angular. Of course, this wasn't natural, so it frightened the warrior, but what really made Dwayne step back and decide on running was his teeth. His two front teeth were normal, but the three after it, were sharp and pointed, looking menacing in the moonlight._

 _Dwayne thought about running away, but he figured the demon-man would only chase him, and catch him. He then remembered his mother, his father, and his sisters. He knew that they were probably dead too, and he wanted to be with them. He thought that the least he could do was take this demon with him._

 _Running towards the evil man, he jumped on him, and the man hissed. Little did Dwayne know, the man, David was letting him fight him. There was no way that a human, even one with Dwayne's physique, could match the strength of a vampire, yet the vampire was intrigued by the Native American's story. He also felt curious. He sensed a ruthlessness in the human, a rage, he had never come across with anyone who wasn't immortal._

 _Deciding he was going to get to know this human, he flipped the man over and changed his face back to normal._ _"What… are… you?" Dwayne formed the words curiously and scared. He tried to speak English, but it was broken and barely understandable. David, however, had come across natives before, so he was used to the barely recognizable words._

 _"I, am David. I will not harm you." He told the terrified human, slowly. Dwayne's heart was beating so fast, it started to hurt, and David noticed this._

 _"I can help you. I can kill the white men." David said, making Dwayne's eyes widen. Of course, he wanted them dead, but he wanted to do it. David heard this thought and nodded._

 _"I can give you the power to kill them." With that, Dwayne didn't even think twice. He nodded at the man, who just so happened to be the one that was going to help him get revenge._

 _Standing up, David grabbed Dwayne, helping him to also stand up. As he did, David noticed that Dwayne was a good six or seven inches taller than him. Slowly, David lifted up his wrist to his mouth let his normal teeth shift into fangs. When he felt the change, he bit down into his wrist, hard enough to where blood was flowing out of it._

 _"Drink." David told the soon-to-be fledgling. Dwayne, at first looked disgusted by the idea of drinking human, well not really human, blood. He had drunk blood before on hunting trips with the tribe, but he had never tasted the blood of a human, let alone a monster such as this._

 _He was very reluctant at first, making David grow impatient, so he decided to use his persuasion to move things along a little quicker._

 _"Remember what happened to your family, your entire village. Don't you want to make them pay? We can do it, together." He said to Dwayne's, his voice compelling. The result of which had the Native American man grabbing the wrist, bringing it to his mouth, and gulping down a few mouthfuls. Dwayne started to sway, and his vision began to waiver. David, expecting this reaction, grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up, carrying him into safety as the sun started to rise_.

End of Flashback*

"So that's how you were turned?" Alessia interrupted, leading to a nod from Dwayne. Max, however had been the one to give David the orders on carrying him to their shelter. Max, at first didn't want Dwayne to become a vampire, well, until he sensed David's longing to have a brother.

"Yes, it is."

"Did you ever catch the people who destroyed your village?" She asked, concerned that he had never caught the ruthless horrible men.

"Yeah, we did, and they paid, but I also paid a price. I imagine it was for becoming what I am today." Dwayne told her, and as he said it, the light in his eyes flicker before it came back up.

"Do I get to hear it?" She once again questioned. Dwayne grinned slightly and nodded his head before beginning yet again.

Flashback*

1873

 _The night after Dwayne drank David's blood, he awoke when the sky was black. The only glow was the faint white moonlight. At first, he was worried. He didn't know where he was or who brought him there, but then he started to remember. He remembered everything, and he was ready to kill the people who made him lose his family, and anyone who tried to stopped him._

 _"Good, you're awake. I think I found the people you were looking for. We can go now, if you prefer." David's voice rang out from the dark room, and Dwayne nodded, getting up, walking out of the shabby house, and following David down an old dirt path._ _It wasn't long before they came across a small town. Though it may have been small, it was lively, and the white demons were dancing outside. One man, who was extremely drunk, stumbled onto the outside dancing area._

 _"We killed them darn savages! We tore their village apart. We killed their men, and we took their women!" He cheered, and the rest of the crowd followed. Soon, the cheering got louder as two female were brought out. Rope hung around their necks, connecting them to the man, like a dog on a leash… Ayasha and Aiyana._

 _Dwayne was livid, but he was also thirsty, so_ very _very thirsty. He couldn't believe the anger and the need to sink his teeth into someone's skin could be so strong._

 _Finally, David and Dwayne descended down upon the town, causing terror and panic. People were screaming, trying to get away, but they never did. Dwayne ripped them apart. He was so out of control that he finally blacked out._

 _Not aware of his actions, he ran up to his sister, Aiyana, grabbed her, and sunk his teeth into her neck. This all happened before she could scream or cry out, but that didn't stop Ayashe._

 _She screamed and cried out for her brother to let her twin go, but he never would. The beast inside wouldn't let him. Finally when he dropped her, he turned to the other. Everything inside of him told him to stop, but the hunger wasn't going to allow it._

 _As he stalked over to Ayashe, she whimpered, but looked to have accepted her fate. With that, Dwayne took her. He bit her and didn't stop drinking until there was nothing left, and when he came to again, he stayed by their dead bodies waiting to meet his fate, along with the morning's rays._

 _Exhausted, he fell asleep early, thankfully, so David, once again, carried him to the shelter, ready for his new brother to wake._

End of Flashback*

Silence once again filled the air, but was disrupted by Alessia. She felt such pity towards Dwayne that she couldn't even begin to express it in words. His whole story was like a Greek tragedy.

"Dwayne, I am so so sorry. I never would have asked if I knew." She told him, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. I forgave myself a long time ago, and I know that they did as well."

 **A/N: I hope you sincerely enjoyed this chapter. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE!!! As you can see, it is one of my longer ones. It was all for you guys! Please, don't forget to Favorite and Review, guys!!!!** **It really makes my day.**

 **Ps. I had to edit it again because this app is really messing some stuff up when i try to post things.**

 **-Emily**


	14. AN

So, I can't see my newest update, and i was wondering if yall could help me? I am really _really_ confused and annoyed because i felt so good about that last chapter. I took a lot of time making sure it was good, and that I gave one of our four favorite vamps a good backstory. Now i can't see it, so i am kinda upset.

If you have any help, please review it!!!

-Emily


End file.
